Phoenix Wright : Speed Attorney Chaos Turnabout
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Phoenix Wright just got back from the world of MLPFIM after defending Rainbow Dash clearing her name of murder . Now another case has popped up on the planet Mobius a Blue hedgehog accused and charged with murder Can the ace attorney and Tails clear his name or is i bye bye Sonic for good? R


Phoenix Wright :Speed Attorney Chaos Turnabout Trailer

**A/N: Hello reader as your aware this is going to be my first Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney story so then this will be a sequel to the famous Youtube fandub crossover . Phoenix Wright : Turnabout Storm a crossover with My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic . **

_**A hedgehog accused of a crime he didn't commit **_

The blue hedgehog looked at the body as blood was pouring out . "Ah man this isn't good I had better get out of here before someone sees me" said the blue hedgehog . And he ran at top speed not caring if where he was going .

_**A defense attorney called to defend another out worldly creature **_

Phoenix Wright was sitting in his chair watching the morning news while drinking . _**(Man I have got to stop drinking so much coffee even at night no wonder I wake up as if I had went to trial against Trixie several times over)**_ Thought Phoenix as he was watching TV .

"**In other news today several small creatures appeared as from no where some resemble that of hedgehogs others resemble that of fox's . Stay in your houses and don't go outside until it's safe that is all for today" **Said the anchor .

_**(Oh give me a break blah blah blah blah keep the people safe it's not like things can get any stranger) **_Thought Phoenix .

"Yeesh you would have thought that this day is getting weird well it's going to get a lot more" said Phoenix to himself . Of course he was right as a fox two tails stood in front of him . "Actually we aren't that small but yea we appeared from nowhere" said the fox .

"GAAAH!" Shouted Phoenix completely startled . The fox was stunned to be talking o a human but then again . Of course Phoenix wright was able to calm himself down . "Okay who and what are you?" asked Phoenix with a calm enough expression . "I'm Miles Tails Prower but you can call me Tails" said Tails .

_**(I can't believe the court battle with Trixie was THAT tough I sure do hope things change for that mare)**_ Thought Phoenix . "Hey are you Mr. Phoenix Wright?" asked Tails . "Yea that's me and more importantly how did you find me?" asked Phoenix . "Well I went to a Place called Equestria and that's how I found out about you" said Tails showing him a news paper .

_**ELEMENT OF LOYALTY'S NAME CLEARED **_

"_**In a bizarre twist of fate a unicorn pony named Twilight Sparkle summoned a human lawyer who took up the case clearing the name of the famous pony Rainbow Dash with the help of his co counsel Twilight was able to clear her friends name . The human attorney's name is Phoenix Wright the real murder Sonata was found guilty with the framing of Rainbow Dash and the murder of Ace Swift the very peagasus pony who tried to black mail Rainbow Dash but failed . **_

_**But other than that the pony known as 'The Great and Powerful Trixie' was made a laughing stock of a prosecutor but is now staying with Twilight while trying to redeem herself . Both Rainbow Dash and another human Adam Seville both visit the Griffon known as Gilda for her crimes such as Lying under oath Mail fraud and tampering with the crime scene to make it look like that the defendant did it" -Ponyville Newspaper-**_

As Phoenix looked over the article and was very much surprised at how the trial turned out other than that he knew that maybe one day he could visit Ponyville again sometime . "Alright Tails who is your friend and what is he charged with?" asked Phoenix setting the article down on his desk . "My friends name is Sonic the hedgehog and he's the fastest thing alive" said Tails with a smile on his face .

**(Reminds me of my other client Rainbow Dash)** Thought Phoenix reminding himself that he could be a completely carbon copy of Rainbow . "well anyway Sonic is charged with murder besides I think he didn't do it ,You do believe me don't you?"Asked Tails worriedly .

"I do but I wanna hear it from Sonic's side" said Phoenix knowing what to do .

"well when is the trial?" asked Phoenix . "It's going to be in a few days so you should read up on the laws of Mobius" said Tails . "I see well then I don't want a repeat of my first time in Equestria" said Phoenix almost shuddering at that thought .

Sure enough Tails and phoenix hopped in the Tornado a Biplane in which he flew them up to the island known as Mobius it was beautiful though it was more of a planet than an island Phoenix was more than dumbfounded . **(Wright what on earth did you get yourself into this time?) ** Thought Phoenix as he knew to gather evidence and start to build his case for he first trial .

_**Will the Ace attorney and his co counsel be able to clear Sonic's name is it bye bye Sonic forever ?**_

**This Story is not yet rated **

**Coming Soon December 28th,2013**

"_**OBJECTION" **_Shouted Phoenix trough out the entire courtroom .


End file.
